lets play a game ! chapter 1
by sherlockandwaffels
Summary: this is my first fanfic i have wrote its basicly an adventures sherlock , moriarty nothing crude but this is only the start so yeah :)


Sherlock was curled up on the couch in 221b as he usually did when he didn't have a case which was "boring", john was out at work and Sherlock was bored, again, Sherlock forgot john was out at the moment so called for john to make tea. After realising john was out Sherlock rose from the couch and lazily walked over to make tea.

"Wait", "JOHN… WERE OUT OF MILK, AGAIN" Sherlock lazily yelled.

Sherlock whipped out his phone from his dressing gown and started to text john.

"OUT OF MILK, JOHN –SH"

John didn't answer Sherlock knew he wouldn't but still...

"JOHN….. STILL OUT OF MILK-SH"

"GOING TO DIE WITHOUT MILK –SH

"STILL NEED MILK-SH"

Still john was ignoring him, why did he have to work when Sherlock needed entertaining somehow, john usually knew.

"FINE ILL HAVE BLACK TEA-SH"

Sherlock hated black tea, he thinks he hates black tea, "I probably deleted it, stupid." "Oh great now I'm talking to myself, now I'm a psychopath."

Sherlock leant over his steaming hot black tea and resentfully took a sip, next thing Sherlock ran over to the sink, was it a sink with all these "experiments" and spat out the ghastly black liquid.

"NO ACTUALLY, GET THE MILK, BLACK TEA TASTES VILE-SH"

"JOHN…-SH."

"ILL BREAK THE WINDOW IF YOU DON'T COME HOME NOW WITH MILK-SH"

Sherlock was getting even border now he couldn't have some tea to occupy his stomach he was feeling a little sense of wanting to shoot the wall again, 'the smiley face looks like it needs a few more holes' he thought to himself.

"BORED… -SH"

"BORED! –SH"

*ping,ping*

"FINALLY JOHN HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE TO RPLY" Sherlock grunted at the sound of his phone going off.

"SHERLOCK YOU MANAGED BEFORE I MET YOU TO GET THE MILK ON YOUR OWN, TO EVEN GET IT EVEN, IM SURE YOU COULD NIP TO THE STORE AND GET IT YOURSELF, IM BUSY-JW"

Sherlock growled at his phone then slumped back into his cosy position on the couch.

"BUT THIS BLACK TEA IS DULL AND BORING-SH"

"I NEED A CASE!-SH"

"THEN PHONE GREG!-JW"

"What, who's Greg" Sherlock said to himself, then realising he was still alone went back to his phone.

"GREG..?-SH"

"HOW CAN YOU NOT REMEMBER HIS FIRST NAME, YOU HAVE KNOWN HIM LONGER THAN ME,-JW"

"NOT HELPING…. GREG?-SH"

"LESTRADE YOU IDIOT, GIVE HIM A CALL AND SEE IF THERE ARE ANY COLD CASES OR SOMETHING-JW"

"FINE NO NEED TO BE ANGRY-SH"

Sherlock then closed his text and dialled lestrades number.

"What now Sherlock," lestarde grunted down the phone.

"I'm bored"

"And… what do you want me to do"

"Are there any cases at the moment?"

*russling of paper*

"actually no not really, well non you would find interesting, ill text you if anything pops up, alright.." lestrade said as if he was scared that Sherlock was bored and what might happen but relieved he wouldn't have to listen to Anderson and Sherlock bickering again, at least not today.

Sherlock hated not being to work his brain and do something, no cases, not a single client,

Sherlock held in a shout and ended the call with the detective inspector, he then let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and screamed something that probably would earn him the label 'psychopath'

Sherlock grabbed his phone and began texting john again.

"IM STILL BORED, NO CASES. –SH"

"CHECK THE WEBSITE-JW"

"CHECKED IT, NOTHING, AND NOTHING AT ALL, WHY IS LONDON SO PEACEFUL ITS NOT, WHATS THE WORD UMMM ….-SH"

"NATURAL-JW"

"YEAH IT IS NOT NATURAL-SH"

"JOHN YOU'RE A DOCTOR –SH"

"AND…..-JW"

"IS IT POSSIBLE TO DIE OF BORDOM!?-SH"

"NO SHERLOCK ITS NOT-JW"

Sherlock picked up johns gun from under the coach and aimed at the wall, he looked away and started firing, "there the smiley face looks happier every time I shoot it" said Sherlock with an evil grin on his face.

"JOHN THE WALL HAS A FEW MORE BULLET HOLES-SH2

"IT WAS NOT ME!-SH"

Sherlock then leant back in his favourite arm chair and went to his mind palace, it wasn't for long as he was disturbed by the police sirens coming his way.

He again dug out his phone and texted john

"I HEAR POLICE.-SH"

He then leaped up from his chair and leapt to his room, he quickly through on his purple shirt and his suit jacket and pants, he then exited his room and put his feet up on the sofa and layed back, he again pulled out his phone and texted john.

It seemed like john had replied when he was firing at the face on the wall, it read.

"BLOODY HELL SHERLOCK, IM TRYING TO HAVE A BATH AND I CAN HEAR YOU FROM HERE!-JW"

When did john get back from work, he thought to himself, must have been in mind palace longer than he thought.

The police had gone to the flat next-door, obviously that low IQ women next door called the police, again, Sherlock thought he better warn john that they might be getting some visitors.

"JOHN, MORON NEXT DOOR CALLED POLICE ABOUT THE GUN, AGAIN!-SH"

Sherlock could now hear the police down stairs talking to Mrs Hudson, they didn't sound happy, to be honest they didn't really sound like police officers, turns out they were police but very thuggish looking.

Sherlock heard a loud 'zip 'noise and he started to feel a little, 'odd'. He looked at the officers and it seemed they hadn't heard the noise, he felt a tingly sensation in his neck, and Sherlock reached up and pulled out what looked like a dart.

The effects then began to worsen, Sherlock began acting 'loopy' as normal people would say, and he felt as if the whole world was his and that he was invincible, but then felt drowsy.

The way he was acting made the officers obviously think he was a junkie, he heard a click noise and he realised it was a gun and handcuffs being pulled out of the holster and belt on the officer.

The drug was making him feel panicked and he couldn't deduce anything properly, Sherlock then somehow ended up with the conclusion that he was being kidnapped by fake police officers, again.

As a panicked reflex Sherlock grabbed his coat and scarf and jumped for the window, there was a loud smash and he had a banging feeling in his head,

'My head, god ma head, did I really just jump, OH SHIT!'

Sherlock stood to his feet and then fell, he'd fell on the car, great, 'Mycroft will pay for that, hopefully' he stumbled as he got up from falling face first off the car.

He'd better text john

"WINDOW BROKE, NOT ENTIRLY MY FAULT, POLICE CHASING ME, IF CAUGHT MAY NEED BAIL-SH"

"WHAT…, YOU KNOW FOR A GENIUS YOU REALLY CAN BE A RIGHT IDIOT-JW"

"I CUT MY ARM JUMPING OUT THE WINDOW I COULD REALLY USE DOCTOR –SH"

"OR MILK….-SH"

"COME ROUND TO THE FLAT, THAT IS IF THE POLICE ARE NO LONGER CHASING YOU-JW"

He could hear the police chasing after him, and a man in black hoodie cautiously following behind.

Sherlock started sprinting, down the alleys of London, and down the roads. he was running out of escape space he arrived at a bridge and realised the man in the hoodie had ran ahead of him, he was now blocking Sherlock's only route, he couldn't turn back the "police" were right behind him.

*PING, PING*

"SHERLOCK WERE ARE YOU-JW"

"SORRY, ON BRIDGE-SH"

"NO, NO SHERLOCK DON'T YOU DARE, DON'T YOU DARE JUMP OR I WILL COME AND PERSONALLY KILL YOU!-JW"

"I NEVER SAID I WAS GONNA JUMP-SH"

"ANY TIPS ON DIVING STRATEGIES FOR A QUICK ESCAPE?-SH"

"RIGHT THAT'S IT IM COMING TO KILL YOU-JW"

It may have been the drug, maybe the adrenalin but he knew it was his only way out, he took a deep breath, scanned the black hooded man one last time then he ran to the edge climbed up and jumped.

The decent from the bridge felt like it went on forever, until he hit the icy water of the Thames with a loud painfull splash.

"DON'T YOU DARE-JW"

"MY PHONES WET DOES ARE INSURANCE COVER THIS-SH"

"YOU DIDN'T, THAT'S IT WHEN I FIND YOU I WILL BREAK YOUR NOSE, OR SOMETHING-JW"

"NO I DIDN'T JUMP OFF THE BRIDGE IF YOU THOUGHT THAT AND WHATEVER LESTRADE SAYS DON'T LISTEN TO HIM HE IS A DULL IDIOT!-SH"

Sherlock pocketed his phone, 'I think its waterproof' and began swimming to the nearest dock, he arrived at where he thought was the east end dock and pulled himself out of the great river

He stopped slowly as he brought his second foot out of the Thames then he hid behind a crate, it was about 7:30 now, looks like he has stumbled upon a criminal trade, Sherlock looked around, the effects of the drug wearing off after his little 'swim', and began surveying his surroundings, then he saw him the devil himself, black hair slicked back and in his black west Westwood suit, Jim Moriarty.

Sherlock looked about to see if he was spotted then he pulled out his wet phone,

"JOHN IM IN A BIT OF TROUBLE-SH"

"WHAT NOW, WHAT COULD POSSIBLY OF HAPEND TO MAKE YOU JUMPING OF A BRIDGE BEING CHASED BY POLICE, WORSE!-JW"

"IV STUMBELD ONTO WHAT LOOKS LIKE A CRIMINAL TRADING GROUND-SH"

"THAT'S NOT THAT BAD-JW"

"NO NOT THE CRIMINALS, WHO OWNS THE TRADING GROUND -SH"

"SPIT IT OUT SHERLOCK!-JW"

"ITS MORIARTY!-SH"

"IM COMING FOR YOU-JW"

"NO COULD BE DANGEROUS-SH"

"ACTUALLY MAY NEED YOU THERES A LOT OF PEOPLE WITH GUNS ABOUT MAY NEED YOU AND YOU GUN, YEAH SO ACTUALLY COME-SH"

Sherlock's phone slipped from his hand as it was a little slippy from his swim, it made a clank against the dock surface, and suddenly a torch light was on him.

"JOHN IV BEEN SPOTTED GOTTA DASH-SH"

Sherlock quickly pocketed his phone and then made sure he had been spotted, he had, four of Moriarty's men were runny over to his location to investigate the 'trespasser'

Sherlock quickly got up out of his crouching position and started sprinting he kept to the darkness of the night when he suddenly ran out of cover and was in the open, the men were closing in on him from behind and more men were searching for him, he had to take a chance, he ran, ran as fast as he could to the nearest cover he could see, he was almost their but then

"bang…."

"AHHRG" screamed Sherlock in pain as the bullet went through his ankle, he crumbled to the floor ('sounded like a pp9 thermal gang sniper , to me , band, cargo stolen off weapon's boat , 3 weeks ago, STOP DEDUCING you idiot you have been shot for Christ's sake'). ('john, iv gotta text john')

Sherlock reached for his phone and quickly typed a vague message to john,

"BEEN SHOT, ANKLE, EAST DOCK, MORIARTY-SH"

Sherlock was just about to get up and try to get away when he felt a painful heavy pressure to his wound, he looked up and saw the barrel of a gun and a face a man who was tired, wanting pay, and receantly got divorced, new tattoo, 'STOP IT FOCUS, FOCUS ON….. REASONING'

The man stared at Sherlock ready to make the kill, but didn't, he was waiting, for what though, he then remembered, Moriarty's men are trained to kill only when they have information, probably on how he found out about this little trade and who he was.

The man was about to speak when a soft but threatening low "NO, wait!"

Sherlock was lying on his face not wanting to let Moriarty see but also because he couldn't move the pressure on his ankle was too great. There was a crouching noise, he could sense that somebody had knelt beside him, he knew who It was he knew the moment he heard those expensive tailored black shoes stop clicking against the ground next to him.

Sherlock felt a tug to the back of his head, his head being pulled up by his hair no doubt and then a disturbing if not evil cackle from the man holding his head. And then it came…

"Sherlock, how are you and your pet, oh where is your pet by the way." Moriarty giggled with a smile that could burn through the soul.

"He's not my pet!" Sherlock spat back "And he isn't here"

"Check the perimeter, just in case he is lying!"

Moriarty drops Sherlock's head and walks over to the large man who isn't in thug uniform like the others but is dressed a little more smartly, the haze starts to fade away and Sherlock has never identified this man before, must be new, Moriarty turns to Sherlock "this is Sebastian Moran my right hand man you could say and personal assassin" he turns back to the man now identified as 'Moran' and gestures for something. Moriarty starts pacing back to Sherlock with a grin on his face that could discomfort everyone, he kneels back down next to Sherlock and pushes the end of the object into Sherlock's neck, he has now identified the object as a syringe with some drug in it, he pushes the syringe until the drug has completely gone into Sherlock's blood system, Moriarty then checks Sherlock's pockets," phone, no , wet phone, that's all you have Sherlock, so you weren't expecting to find me otherwise you would of brought your gun."

"never mind that whaz.. I mneem .. what did you giv ma" 'I'm beginning to slur this is not good'

"just a high dose of sedative, thought we might play a game…. I love games" Moriarty spoke with sleek happy words, 'he's enjoying this.

After that thought Sherlock felt the pressure on his leg disappear and his whole body turn heavy, he heard three words from the devil… "nighty, night sherly" and then there was blackness.

Moriarty felt a sly smile creep upon his face at the sight of his nemesis so helpless and defeated, he turned to Moran.

"Well sebby we better start the games" he pulled out Sherlock's phone and sent a text.

" MRS SIPPY DOCK, EAST END, 12.30 AM , COME ALONE, DO NOT CONTACT THE ICE MAN, CYL JOHNNY BOY –JM "


End file.
